


For You Love, I'll Do Anything

by Sadisticfucktoy



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Comfort, F/M, PWP, Shower Sex, Smut, accidental erectile dysfunction, intentional pregnacy, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadisticfucktoy/pseuds/Sadisticfucktoy
Summary: Ninian cheers Eliwood up with a creative dance of hers





	For You Love, I'll Do Anything

Eliwood sat on the edge of the bed, head in hands and running his fingers through his hair in an almost stressed state. He couldn't be nervous. Not right now. This wasn't the time. This never happened. This couldn't happen, not on their honeymoon night. 

He almost wanted to dig his nails into his scalp, “Gods, why did this have to happen now. You can get up every other time, why not now.” His eyes glanced down to his crotch. He was so nervous, he couldn't even get hard. This was truly embarrassing and had never happened on an important date before. 

“My lord..?” Eliwood glanced up and saw his wife, standing in nothing but a sheer robe. It was very appealing to his eye but still, alas, nothing awakened in his trousers. “Ninian, I...” She took a step towards him and took his hands into hers and placed them on her hips. “Come with me, my dear. I'm going to give you an excellent dance you won't forget.” He stood, and captured her lips in his. Quickly pulling away and smiling at her, “Thank you Nini, you know exactly what I like.” 

With that she guided him to the bathroom and made Eliwood stand by the counter as she disrobed herself, with such grace but in such a simple gesture, Eliwood was already biting at his bottom lip. He wanted to touch her but he knew he wasn't allowed. He knew this protocol too well. She did this frequently to him but not in this environment. This was starting to arouse him, he watched her hair flow so elegantly down her back. He gripped the counter and she turned her head back to him and smirked innocently, “Just enjoy the show my love.”

And with that Ninian stepped into the shower and left the door open, turned the shower onto a mist feature and placed her hands up against the wall and swayed her hips flipping her damp hair over her shoulder so Eliwood could watch her hips moved and, did his eyes ever follow her curves any faster than now. His eyes gazed from her hips, to her small curve in her back down to the way her ass looked so perky. And in that moment, as she kept dancing, he felt his groin almost burn with anticipation, the nervousness was gone. Replaced by a flood of hormones and he knew he wasn't allowed to but, he stripped off the rest of his clothes, which just contained a jacket and his small clothes and he stepped into the shower with her.

“E;-Eliwood! My dear... did I say you cou-..!” He pinned her hands to the wall of the shower and grinded his crotch up against her ass and groaned. “Nini, I'm sorry I couldn't hold back anymore. You're so beautiful and the way you move entices me.” She wiggled her hips up against his throbbing member. “You know, you're naughty Eli~ Maybe after this.. I should punish you for intruding on a lady's dance..” Eliwood held her two hands in one of his and lifted them up above her head, rubbing her hip with the other hand making her moan softly and he leaned in to gently nibble on her ear. “Or perhaps, my love, I punish you, because of the amount of teasing you were doing to me.” 

Ninian bit down on her lip and gave into his ministrations, they were too much and her eyes rolled back into her head, tongue lolling out of her mouth, “M-My Lord... What're you going to do to me..?” He smirked and planted a few kisses onto her back, continuing the grinding into her ass, “Oh, perhaps taking you from behind..? Would you enjoy that?” She nodded enthusiastically and with that he bent her more down and rubbed the soft lips in between her legs and slid his finger into her, she was already soaking wet and he curled his finger inside of her making her moan loudly. He chuckled and pulled his finger out, and lined himself up with her entrance and rubbed his head against her opening. “Love..? May I..?” She nodded, her hands embraced against the wall, water still running down her back and with that, he pushed inside of her tight wet heat. Fully sheathing himself into her and savoring the amazing feeling that was his wife. She adjusted against him perfectly and ground her hips back, “Eliwood..~! Please mate with me..!”

Then he started to thrust his hips, gently but to a rhythm inside of her, he wasn't going to last long, the way her walls were clenching around him and the loudness of her moans, it was driving him to the edge already. He grabbed a hold of her hips and thrust hard into her, the shower wasn't helping with all the wet sloppy sounds, and he leaned down and held her close to him and kissed her neck multiple time, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. “I love you dear... You mean the world to me.” No words came out of her mouth as she just nodded. 

He reached down her torso and found the heat in between her legs and gently rubbed his fingers against her clit. Causing her to not only flinch against him but yelp out his name and purred against his body, the stimulation was getting to be too much for her and she clenched hard on his cock with a loud roar. Her eyes crossing and closing and he held her hips against his crotch and ground himself into her, cumming deep into her womb, several ropes of cum spilling into her and with that, they both were panting messes.

He slowly pulled out of her and held her in his arms, picking her up bridal style and leaving the bathroom with her and gently set her on the bed, drying both himself and her off and then laying her down and crawling into bed next to her. She quickly clung to him and snuggled into his arms, smiling up at him, “Thank you my lord.” He smiled back down at her and placed a kiss to her forehead, “It's not a problem my sweet, now, rest easy, we have a big day tomorrow. Because if you didn't bear child today, you will certainly tomorrow.”

She chuckled and rested her head on his chest and yawned softly, “That sounds excellent Eliwood.” And with that she drifted off to sleep, Eliwood not too far behind her...

**Author's Note:**

> The friend who wanted this fic made called Eliwood; Eliwank, and now I can't unsee it


End file.
